DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 14th DMX pack in the OCG, DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12. dmx14-秘1.jpg|Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade - ㊙1/㊙7 (Secret Rare) dmx14-秘2.jpg|Orochi, of the Hidden Blade - ㊙2/㊙7 (Secret Rare) dmx14-秘3.jpg|Hanzou, Menacing Phantom - ㊙3/㊙7 (Secret Rare) dmx14-秘4.jpg|Zerokage, Lightfang Lord - ㊙4/㊙7 (Secret Rare) dmx14-秘5.jpg|Dark Sanji, Darkfang Ninja - ㊙5/㊙7 (Secret Rare) dmx14-秘6.jpg|Falconer, Lightfang Ninja - ㊙6/㊙7 (Secret Rare) dmx14-秘7.jpg|Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade - ㊙7/㊙7 (Secret Rare) dmx14-1.jpg|5000GT, Riot - 1/84 dmx14-2.jpg|Miragino, the Face Up - 2/84 dmx14-3.jpg|Tant, Sword Bat - 3/84 dmx14-4.jpg|Balzark, Sword Flash Fortress - 4/84 dmx14-5.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist - 5/84 dmx14-6.jpg|Scramble Typhoon - 6/84 dmx14-7.jpg|Wily Carpenter - 7/84 dmx14-8.jpg|Acid, Sacred Execution - 8/84 dmx14-9.jpg|Truename Shuramaru - 9/84 dmx14-10.jpg|Aizen, Canon's Divine Abyss - 10/84 dmx14-11.jpg|Rasha, Satori's Wanderer - 11/84 dmx14-12.jpg|Prelude of Horror - 12/84 dmx14-13.jpg|Niyare - 13/84 dmx14-14.jpg|Bega, Vizier of Shadow - 14/84 dmx14-15.jpg|Inga Lupia - 15/84 dmx14-16.jpg|Saga, God of Destruction - 16/84 dmx14-17.jpg|Earth Eternity Gate - 17/84 dmx14-18.jpg|Aku, Ultimate God - 18/84 dmx14-19.jpg|God Saga - 19/84 dmx14-20.jpg|Zen, Transcendent God - 20/84 dmx14-21.jpg|Project God - 21/84 dmx14-22.jpg|Chopin, Dragon King - 22/84 dmx14-23.jpg|Mendelssohn - 23/84 dmx14-24.jpg|Bolmeteus Steel Dragon - 24/84 dmx14-25.jpg|Ogre Kaiser "Destruction" - 25/84 dmx14-26.jpg|Tornado Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon - 26/84 dmx14-27.jpg|Cocco Lupia - 27/84 dmx14-28.jpg|Eco Aini - 28/84 dmx14-29.jpg|Christopher, Dark Knight - 29/84 dmx14-30.jpg|Discovery, Recruiter - 30/84 dmx14-31.jpg|Carol, Gokigen Shout - 31/84 dmx14-32.jpg|Max, Crimson Blade Lord - 32/84 dmx14-33.jpg|Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet - 33/84 dmx14-34.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw - 34/84 dmx14-35.jpg|Pipippi, Electro-Riser - 35/84 dmx14-36.jpg|Codename Build Leone - 36/84 dmx14-37.jpg|Silver Glory, Invincible Fortress - 37/84 dmx14-38.jpg|Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon - 38/84 dmx14-39.jpg|Heaven's Gate - 39/84 dmx14-40.jpg|Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom - 40/84 dmx14-41.jpg|Murmur, Apostle of the Formation - 41/84 dmx14-42.jpg|Webius, the Patroller - 42/84 dmx14-43.jpg|Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye - 43/84 dmx14-44.jpg|Varz Romanov, Dark Lord of Demons - 44/84 dmx14-45.jpg|Lost Soul - 45/84 dmx14-46.jpg|Master Weapon - All Yes - 46/84 dmx14-47.jpg|Primal Scream - 47/84 dmx14-48.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet - 48/84 dmx14-49.jpg|Ghost Touch - 49/84 dmx14-50.jpg|Cyber A Irons - 50/84 dmx14-51.jpg|Streaming Tutor - 51/84 dmx14-52.jpg|Crystal Memory - 52/84 dmx14-53.jpg|Eureka Program - 53/84 dmx14-54.jpg|Hustle Castle - 54/84 dmx14-55.jpg|Aqua Librarian - 55/84 dmx14-56.jpg|Energy Stream - 56/84 dmx14-57.jpg|Babelginus, Demonic Dragon - 57/84 dmx14-58.jpg|Algo Bardiol, Devil Admiral - 58/84 dmx14-59.jpg|Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil - 59/84 dmx14-60.jpg|Fuuma Balzoo - 60/84 dmx14-61.jpg|Fuuma Gorgonshack - 61/84 dmx14-62.jpg|Maxval, Electro-Fuuma - 62/84 dmx14-63.jpg|Fuuma Mehlwasp - 63/84 dmx14-64.jpg|Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves - 64/84 dmx14-65.jpg|Noble Enforcer - 65/84 dmx14-66.jpg|Sanctuary of the Mother - 66/84 dmx14-67.jpg|Mystic Treasure Chest - 67/84 dmx14-68.jpg|The Grave of Angels and Demons - 68/84 dmx14-69.jpg|Mystic Dreamscape - 69/84 dmx14-70.jpg|Fortune Slot - 70/84 dmx14-71.jpg|Necrodragon Odol Needle - 71/84 dmx14-72.jpg|Counterattacking Silent Spark - 72/84 dmx14-73.jpg|Death Gate, Gate of Hell - 73/84 dmx14-74.jpg|Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord - 74/84 dmx14-75.jpg|Leaf Storm Trap - 75/84 dmx14-76.jpg|Super Explosive Duel Fire - 76/84 dmx14-77.jpg|Riku, the Oracle - 77/84 dmx14-78.jpg|Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie - 78/84 dmx14-79.jpg|Faerie Gift - 79/84 dmx14-80.jpg|Faerie Miracle - 80/84 dmx14-81.jpg|Child Festival of Faerie Fire - 81/84 dmx14-82.jpg|Faerie Crystal - 82/84 dmx14-83.jpg|Faerie Life - 83/84 dmx14-84.jpg|Jasmine, Mist Faerie - 84/84 dmx14-秘1.jpg|Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade ㊙1/㊙7 (Secret Rare) dmx14-秘2.jpg|Orochi, of the Hidden Blade ㊙2/㊙7 (Secret Rare) dmx14-秘3.jpg|Hanzou, Menacing Phantom ㊙3/㊙7 (Secret Rare) dmx14-秘4.jpg|Zerokage, Lightfang Lord ㊙4/㊙7 (Secret Rare) dmx14-秘5.jpg|Dark Sanji, Darkfang Ninja ㊙5/㊙7 (Secret Rare) dmx14-秘6.jpg|Falconer, Lightfang Ninja ㊙6/㊙7 (Secret Rare) dmx14-秘7.jpg|Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade ㊙7/㊙7 (Secret Rare) dmx14-1.jpg|5000GT, Riot 1/84 dmx14-2.jpg|Miragino, the Face Up 2/84 dmx14-3.jpg|Tant, Sword Bat 3/84 dmx14-4.jpg|Balzark, Sword Flash Fortress 4/84 dmx14-5.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist 5/84 dmx14-6.jpg|Scramble Typhoon 6/84 dmx14-7.jpg|Wily Carpenter 7/84 dmx14-8.jpg|Acid, Sacred Execution 8/84 dmx14-9.jpg|Truename Shuramaru 9/84 dmx14-10.jpg|Aizen, Canon's Divine Abyss 10/84 dmx14-11.jpg|Rasha, Satori's Wanderer 11/84 dmx14-12.jpg|Prelude of Horror 12/84 dmx14-13.jpg|Niyare 13/84 dmx14-14.jpg|Bega, Vizier of Shadow 14/84 dmx14-15.jpg|Inga Lupia 15/84 dmx14-16.jpg|Saga, God of Destruction 16/84 dmx14-17.jpg|Earth Eternity Gate 17/84 dmx14-18.jpg|Aku, Ultimate God 18/84 dmx14-19.jpg|God Saga 19/84 dmx14-20.jpg|Zen, Transcendent God 20/84 dmx14-21.jpg|Project God 21/84 dmx14-22.jpg|Chopin, Dragon King 22/84 dmx14-23.jpg|Mendelssohn 23/84 dmx14-24.jpg|Bolmeteus Steel Dragon 24/84 dmx14-25.jpg|Ogre Kaiser "Destruction" 25/84 dmx14-26.jpg|Tornado Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon 26/84 dmx14-27.jpg|Cocco Lupia 27/84 dmx14-28.jpg|Eco Aini 28/84 dmx14-29.jpg|Christopher, Dark Knight 29/84 dmx14-30.jpg|Discovery, Recruiter 30/84 dmx14-31.jpg|Carol, Gokigen Shout 31/84 dmx14-32.jpg|Max, Crimson Blade Lord 32/84 dmx14-33.jpg|Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet 33/84 dmx14-34.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw 34/84 dmx14-35.jpg|Pipippi, Electro-Riser 35/84 dmx14-36.jpg|Codename Build Leone 36/84 dmx14-37.jpg|Silver Glory, Invincible Fortress 37/84 dmx14-38.jpg|Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon 38/84 dmx14-39.jpg|Heaven's Gate 39/84 dmx14-40.jpg|Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom 40/84 dmx14-41.jpg|Murmur, Apostle of the Formation 41/84 dmx14-42.jpg|Webius, the Patroller 42/84 dmx14-43.jpg|Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye 43/84 dmx14-44.jpg|Varz Romanov, Dark Lord of Demons 44/84 dmx14-45.jpg|Lost Soul 45/84 dmx14-46.jpg|Master Weapon - All Yes 46/84 dmx14-47.jpg|Primal Scream 47/84 dmx14-48.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet 48/84 dmx14-49.jpg|Ghost Touch 49/84 dmx14-50.jpg|Cyber A Irons 50/84 dmx14-51.jpg|Streaming Tutor 51/84 dmx14-52.jpg|Crystal Memory 52/84 dmx14-53.jpg|Eureka Program 53/84 dmx14-54.jpg|Hustle Castle 54/84 dmx14-55.jpg|Aqua Librarian 55/84 dmx14-56.jpg|Energy Stream 56/84 dmx14-57.jpg|Babelginus, Demonic Dragon 57/84 dmx14-58.jpg|Algo Bardiol, Devil Admiral 58/84 dmx14-59.jpg|Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil 59/84 dmx14-60.jpg|Fuuma Balzoo 60/84 dmx14-61.jpg|Fuuma Gorgonshack 61/84 dmx14-62.jpg|Maxval, Electro-Fuuma 62/84 dmx14-63.jpg|Fuuma Mehlwasp 63/84 dmx14-64.jpg|Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves 64/84 dmx14-65.jpg|Noble Enforcer 65/84 dmx14-66.jpg|Sanctuary of the Mother 66/84 dmx14-67.jpg|Mystic Treasure Chest 67/84 dmx14-68.jpg|The Grave of Angels and Demons 68/84 dmx14-69.jpg|Mystic Dreamscape 69/84 dmx14-70.jpg|Fortune Slot 70/84 dmx14-71.jpg|Necrodragon Odol Needle 71/84 dmx14-72.jpg|Counterattacking Silent Spark 72/84 dmx14-73.jpg|Death Gate, Gate of Hell 73/84 dmx14-74.jpg|Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord 74/84 dmx14-75.jpg|Leaf Storm Trap 75/84 dmx14-76.jpg|Super Explosive Duel Fire 76/84 dmx14-77.jpg|Riku, the Oracle 77/84 dmx14-78.jpg|Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie 78/84 dmx14-79.jpg|Faerie Gift 79/84 dmx14-80.jpg|Faerie Miracle 80/84 dmx14-81.jpg|Child Festival of Faerie Fire 81/84 dmx14-82.jpg|Faerie Crystal 82/84 dmx14-83.jpg|Faerie Life 83/84 dmx14-84.jpg|Jasmine, Mist Faerie 84/84 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries